Remember and Return
by The FanFiction Club
Summary: When a hero long thought gone returns in the most unorthodox way, no one takes him seriously. That changes when The White Fang comes into the picture, and the world calls upon him for aid. Even when Beacon falls, he will be there. And he will save, for he is The Savior, Julius Arc.
1. The Bump

**A/N: So, quick Authors Note before we begin.**

 **This story is going to be a plot one. Character driven, meaning that everything in here are results of the characters actions, and not because I want them to happen. I REALLY don't want to do OC's in here, however this requires that to happen.**

 **This has a pairing in it at some point. If you know how the 'seven beat romance' goes, you'll probably spot it right off the bat. I'm not too good with romance, so if you want to help, just message us with the message directed to a** ** _T3nuous_Hai1_** **.**

 **Other than that, this is a Jaune Central, however this will be taking a different turn with him. I had this idea while reading a Jaune fanfiction earlier, and a few after. I really like this idea I had and decided to put it down on a laptop. Also keep in mind that comas in dialogue are long pauses. I'll do a triple dot when someone trails off in dialogue, etc. You'll know when you see it.**

 **So here we go!**

* * *

"So, whaddya want kid?" a gruff voice engaged in conversation with their recent guest, whom had sat down at the bar with a rough 'plop'.

"I, uh, heard that I could get some, er, _transcripts_ here?" it sounded more like a question rather than a statement, but the man knew what the blonde was talking about. It was around this time of year that the academies began hunting for transcripts, allowing entry to those who had earned it. However, that also meant some form of business, and false transcripts definitely fit the bill.

"I know what you mean kid. Come 'round back and I'll show the ones we got at the moment." the blonde boy was waved over by the large man, and proceeded to hop off the seat before heading around the counter. The burly man opened a door leading into a back room, flipping down a door stop to keep the door from closing as the boy walked in after him.

"These four are your current options. No more than these." The man stated firmly, straightening his red tie before crossing his arms. The blonde just nodded in understanding before looking through the four sheets of paper. While this was happening, the bar tender was called from the main lobby by two twins, or what seemed to be twins. The blonde heard a few shouts, maybe a crash or two, and what sounded like a fight, but decided against going out to see the damage done. Like his father would always say: _"Don't get involved in things you don't know about!"_

But, then again he was kind of contradicting that logic.

He had finally decided what transcript he wanted to use, the one for Beacon academy. It made him out to be a top-class fighter, mastery with the sword and shield. High aura control as well. Highlighted on a few 'flaws' to make it look a bit more real, and had a falsified signature from a combat school. He sighed as he picked up the transcript paper and, with a light skip in his step, turned on his heel and headed out the door. Paper in hand, he walked out and began to talk out loud.

"Hey, mister bar tender! I've decided on my fina-aAEEAALL" the boy's sentence turned to a shriek of surprise and fear as bullets flew around the room he had just walked into. A blonde haired girl stood in the middle of the room, duking it out with the twins from earlier while said bar tender was knocked unconscious behind his bar. The boy stood in fear, watching the girl in the middle set herself ablaze before beating the twins senseless. By this time however, the burly man had regained himself, and brought out what looked like a –

"-Rocket Launcher?!" the boy shrieked out, going for the sword and shield he _thought_ he had with him, only to grab air. This caused him to panic before a thunderous boom resounded within the battle worn bar. He watched as it made contact with blonde fire in the middle, but didn't explode. It was also then he realized it was now heading in his direction. Quickly putting two and two together, he ducked out of the way before it connected with his body, landing on a piece of uneven ground. Tumbling down the ever present hole in the floor, his head colliding with some debris on the way down. He stopped tumbling, hit the bottom with a large 'crack'.

His vision was red, nothing but red. He didn't know what was going on. He just wanted to get into Beacon Academy. Was that so much to ask? Suddenly, a large crash caught his attention and drew his eyes to the source. Only to be met with a large piece of concrete crashing down.

His vision went black.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long felt horrible. Like, really horrible. Not because of Junior, the man who refused to give her any information on her mother, no she was just angry with him. What made her feel horrible was that, apparently, in the crossfire of her rampage, a fellow blonde was hit. Falling into a sink hole that had decided to present itself wasn't great, especially when half of the floor fell on top of said boy. And the worst part? He had no aura to protect himself, meaning any damage was going to be either permanent or a very bad injury. Not to mention she was chewed out by her father. Confronted by police? That was bound to happen. So, yes, Yang Xiao Long was feeling very horrible. Very guilty indeed.

And now, they sat outside the hospital room for the boy, who was now identified as a Jaune Arc, her father and sister on either side of her, a frown visible on their father while her sister simply looked down cast. There was an awkward silence and it was seriously bugging her.

"So, are you ready?" Yang looked up, meeting her father's piercing eyes. They held anger, accompanied by a deep amount of worry and fear.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her gaze never leaving her fathers' eyes.

He sighed before picking his words, "The name Arc is a, heavy, one. It carries a lot of weight pretty much, everywhere. When his family gets word of his predicament, they will be less than happy I would assume," he looked back at Yang, "and you will be the one to talk to them about _what_ happened."

Yang realized what name he was speaking about before she seemed to shiver slightly. She had heard of the last name Arc before, mentioned many times at Signal academy before. She knew her father wasn't lying when he said that it carried a lot of weight everywhere. The famous Julius Arc, a kid that was only seventeen when he picked up his sword and shield in The Great War. He fought in the first and was at the meeting between the kingdoms on Vytal before disappearing not long after it was over. People praised him as a hero, even some of the Faunus. But not everyone agreed on that conclusion.

"Awe, cheer up Yang! I bet they'll be understanding!" her sister beside her jumped in, trying to brighten her sisters' attitude.

"Rubes, thanks for trying, but I don't think they will be understanding." Yang stated dryly, no sense of humor in her voice. Ruby looked down slightly before perking up at the noise of an elevator dinging. Who came out of the elevator gave her a large smile on her face, but she didn't tackle the figure coming up, instead opting to stay put and fiddle with her combat skirt a bit.

"Hey kids, Tai." A gruff voice greeted the three sitting outside of the room. Tai looked up at the gruff man, before sending his own greeting.

"Qrow." Silence ensued shortly after, but only for a small span of time. Qrow brought out a small bottle of alcohol, eliciting a scoff from Tai.

"You're going to drink now?" the blonde man stated, earning a small chuckle from Qrow.

"Just getting ready for the storm that's coming," the red eyed man looked at the hospital room door, "after all, the main four will be up in a few minutes. And I am not riding in an elevator with _them_."

The moment he finished his sentence, another 'ding' resonated through the hall. Four people emerged from the elevator, and they had mixed emotions on their faces.

The group consisted of only one man and three females. The man, who was assumed to be the father, was around six and half feet tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pale white skin was barely visible under his dull black tail coat, which had armor adorned over it that shone a pale white.

The woman next to him was the same, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple long sleeved button up with some dress pants. Heels clicked down the hall and she stood straight.

The other two looked nothing like the other blondes. One was around five foot and six inches, with red hair that was shoulder length. A bang covered half her face, and a red eye was visible. She had a red combat dress that hugged her lean figure, and a belt with a sword buckle that had her weapon sheathed. She wore combat boots that must have had metal soles, as the ground seemed to slightly crack with every step.

The other was around Ruby's height, with green hair and the same colored eyes. Her hair was in a bun, with a stray bang hanging to the side of her face. She pushed it behind her ear as she walked down the hall. There was no visible weapon on her however.

"Keith and Miranda." Taiyang stood up and held out his hand, greeting the two blondes. They both took turns with shaking his hand, before they chose to speak.

"Taiyang, it good to see you." Keith returned the greeting.

"Likewise. Might I ask who has accompanied you?" he asked the two parental units.

"I am Fenrir Arc, the oldest Arc sister to Jaune." The red one stated, her voice held no emotion other than that of pride as she introduced herself.

"And I am Serine Arc, the second oldest sister." The green introduced herself as well. Taiyang nodded at them before introducing his two daughters.

"The quiet one over there is Ruby, and the trouble maker," he sent a quick look to Yang, "is Yang. When you want to chew her out, you ca-"

Suddenly the door abruptly opened, a doctor standing in the door way, "He's stirring"

Nobody knew what happened exactly, but the moment those words escaped his mouth, the Arc family disappeared from their spots in the hallway, jumbling together in the hospital room. The other family had to blink slightly before doing the same, albeit at a slower pace. When they entered the room, everyone seemed to relax. Sitting on the hospital bed, his family crowed around him, was one Jaune Arc.

* * *

 _He swam in a void. An endless, dark void. He didn't know why, but he felt tense. Like he was ready for battle._

 _Battle?_

 _Now that word was very familiar to him._

 _Suddenly, he found himself leaning against a wooden support beam in what seemed like a log cabin. A black tail coat coated his upper half. Dark brown leather pants went down to meet with metal boots, which shone a bright white and were lined in yellow gold. The same could be said for his chest plate and pauldrons, which seemed clean and new. A sheathe on his back were the same colors, only not looking as new. It was scratched and dusty, like he had just escaped a scuffle. His hood was drawn over his eyes, so he saw nothing but darkness._

 _Had he fallen asleep?_

 _What was his name again?_

 _"Hey, Julius! Wake up, it's about to start!" Julius looked up as his name was called, his hood falling back to reveal pale green eyes and blonde hair. He straightened his posture before looking around to find the one who had called his name._

 _He met eyes with a fat, short man. A large beard, if you could call it that, was present on his face as an axe was slung over his shoulder. Leather armor adorned his entire body, all dyed different colors. What was the reason for this?_

 _Ah, yes. He remembered now. It was the end of the Color War, and the four leaders were going to have a 'peace talk' as he liked to call it. He was assigned the best shift of all in his opinion. Guarding the chambers in which the peace treaty would be made, with Bear here._

 _He scoffed at the short man before leaning back up against the beam._

 _It was all coming back to him now._

 _Suddenly, his vision pulsed a violent red and he froze. Everything froze. Before it all hit him hard. The events began to transpire faster and faster. Voices began to fill his mind. Sweat dripped down his head as he struggled to move, to breathe._

 _"Julius Arc, seventeen years old, trained from the age of four?"_

 _"Heh, kid, you can't fight! This is for real men!"_

 _"T-thank you sir!"_

 _"You independent savages!"_

 _"You will never amount to anything!"_

 _"Your independence is a lie!"_

 _"Art is disgusting!"_

 _"You believe in something, yet you don't fight for it. Why?"_

 _"Hey, Julius! Wake up, it's about to start!"_

 _"The treaty between Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Mantel has succeeded."_

 _"It's over now, isn't it?"_

 _"I love you, Julius Arc."_

 _"Goodbye."_

 _He swam. Swam in darkness. Swam in a void. Then he began to float. Float to the top of the void. He was drowning still though, unable to breathe. And when he reached the surface._

 _He woke up._

* * *

It scared everyone when Jaune's heart rate spiked. The doctors began to panic, grabbing _something_ that would calm the young boy down. All it did was make yang feel worst however, and the Arc family more scared for their son. He began to sweat heavily, his breathing escalated and his arms shaking.

All before the final push seemed to happen.

He arched his back before sucking in a large breath, grabbing onto the side of the hospital bed tightly. They heard a large crack as the plastic he held onto splintered, only for it to stop as he relaxed. His eyes fluttered open and, before he could speak, was crushed by the hugs of three women. His eyes were filled with surprise before becoming perplexed and hardened. Nobody noticed though, no one other than his father who narrowed his eyes as a result.

Then Jaune spoke, "Who are you guys?"

Everyone froze. Well, all of the Arcs froze, not so much Yang and co. It was silent as they backed away slowly from their son. Miranda Arc looked over her son entirely before realizing something. His eyes were no longer the deep ocean blue he had ever since he was born. No, they were now a pale green. She also noticed everything else different about him. He had a straight and noble posture, his voice was hard and commanding, his eyes had a determination like no other. He was no longer a shy, bumbling mess. This was not her Jaune Arc.

"First answer us. Who are you?" Keith asked before Miranda could. It came out strong and made almost everyone else in the room straighten in slight fear.

It was met with an even harder, more commanding tone. "Huh. Stubborn. I am the guardian of Luthen Vaboe, Leader of Vale. I am Julius Arc."


	2. Second Summer

**A/N: You know, I'm thinking about making a fanfiction based off of The Great War, or as I call 'The Color War'. It'll surround Julius Arc and just basically be his life story.**

 **Italicized are either** ** _thoughts_** **or** ** _memories_** **or** ** _repeated subjects_** **. Or just putting emphasis on words or phrases.**

 **X_X_X_X**

 _"Huh. Stubborn. I am the guardian of Luthen Vaboe, Leader of Vale. I am Julius Arc."_

Qrow spat out his drink at the statement before anyone else even thought about how to react. Taiyang just went wide eyed in the back, the Arc family flinched slightly, and both Yang and Ruby were confused. The doctors decided it best to vacate the area.

"Now," Jaune began, "Who are you?"

Fenrir stepped up to talk, ignoring the worried glance from her mother, "We are the Arc family, and you are my little brother Jaune Arc. Now, please snap out of, whatever it is you're in right now."

"I _am not_ Jaune, Arc." The green eyed boy detailed firmly. Fenrir felt ice in her blood for the first time in a while when he said that. It was cold, harsh and meant to leave no room for doubt.

She turned to her parents behind her, a look of worry etched across her face. The two sisters and parents huddled together and began to whisper. Meanwhile, the Rose and Xiao Long family sat there, confusion stained upon their faces.

"I'm just going to call Oz. He can get Glynda down here and she can do her, thing." Qrow leaned down and whispered into Taiyang's ear.

"If that's your choice. In the meantime, I think Yang has seen the extent of the damage that she's done. Punishment enough for her, so we'll head back home." The blonde man sighed out as he stood up from his spot inside the hospital room. He pat Yang's shoulder, who looked up at him mystified for moment before realizing what her father was trying to say. Standing up from her spot as well as garnering Ruby's attention, before all three left the room.

Qrow brought out his scroll, typing away his message and sending it. The Arc family had taken the time to regain themselves after their small family meeting, and Qrow had decided on sticking back and observing this new element. Before, he had been here to escort the Arcs. However, this recent change in demeanor was something to note. He had taught the lessons, and Jaune's eyes were the same pale green the great Savior Julius had. He was insisting on being Julius Arc, then he must obviously know _something_ Qrow knew. Because what Qrow knew, a lot of people didn't know.

"Okay, if you're really Julius then tell me, what side did you fight for?" Qrow slurred the question, earning a hardened glare from Julius.

"The side of independence of course. Freedom of expression was something the Arc family has carried with it for generations, losing that would have been the end of the family line." He stated with pride laced within his voice. Qrow suddenly felt a like he was about to be taught a history lesson. The Arcs that were currently there more or less sat there, listening intently to what Jaune was about to say.

"That is all."

Silence.

No history lesson. No background story. None of it. Qrow sighed before taking a swig of his alcoholic beverage, taking out his scroll to check what time it was and mumble, "Huh, three in the morning. He should be here soon."

"Who should be here soon?" Serine asked out of the blue. Catching his attention, he didn't bother answering as his prediction came true. The door opened ever so slightly, allowing a lean old man to walk in, a young woman in toe. The Arc family, Jaune included, moved their attention towards their new visitors.

"You called, Qrow?" A grey old man asked, cane in one hand. It took everyone a while to register what was going on, but Keith realized what was happening sooner than most.

"Ozpin? Is Glynda with you?" the question was simple – no hostility to it at all. Ozpin simply nodded, the gesture being returned. Glynda soon came through the door, purple dust within her hand.

"Qrow specifically asked for Glynda to, and I quote, 'Do her thing'. So, she will perform telepathic therapy for Jaune here. It will allow her to reach into Mister Arc's mind, and see what has caused this. A diagnoses is in order before anything else can happen." Ozpin remedied out the words to everyone present, letting them sink in before nodding to Glynda.

The women cleared her throat before talking, "I require everyone but Mister Arc to leave the room. This will take a while, so please, _be patient_."

Everyone gave grunts and nods of understanding, standing up to leave the room. On the way out however, Fenrir stopped next to Goodwitch, whispering small words of question. Glynda would ignore these words, but take them to heart when she finished here.

X_X_X_X

Everyone vacated the room at the order of Glynda, or so that what Julius had collected. He had taken in his surroundings as to look for an escape route prior to the knowledge that he was with family. But, even then, he had doubts. He was right to have them of course, however that meant he had to have confirmations as well.

Genetically speaking, the Arc family was a very _colorful_ one. As seen with Fenrir's strong red hair, or Keith's ocean blue eyes, they were a family built on it. Blonde and blue eyes, however recessive the genes were, were the most seen combination amongst the famous family. It was the reason he fought in The Color War after all, to keep his family safe.

Anyways, the fact that two were there claiming to be Arc's that had the common blonde hair blue eyes was confirmation enough for him. Other than the window at the other end of the room, and the door not far to the left of it, there was no way to get out. So, he opted for the second best action. Surrender. Bear would not approve of course, but he didn't have to know. Julius didn't have anything else information wise. The clock stated it was two forty three in the morning, but he had no idea about things like location, dates. He was in the dark, and as he had learned in boot camp, it was not a good thing to be in the dark.

"So, which would you prefer," the soothing voice of woman a broke his thoughts, "Jaune, or Mister Arc?"

"My name is Julius, so please call me as is." His reply seemed to confuse, only for it to leave its place upon her features. She sighed as she fiddled with the purple dust in her hand, grabbing a chair and moving it right next to the hospital bed. The blonde woman brought up the dust crystal and placed it upon his head, and memory struck him like a rock. He remembered this procedure. They'd done it before, to help with those suffering from PTSD. He didn't change his posture at all, even with the foreknowledge of this treatment.

Instead, he opted for acting clueless. Deceiving his enemy was something he had become slightly good at, while also having some nature idiocy to use to his advantage. Deceiving the woman would be one way to escape, if the opportunity presented itself.

"What is it you are trying to achieve?" he asked, putting in a clueless tone as well as a slight tip of his head. Glynda met his eyes briefly before gazing at the dust crystal on his head.

"I am going to perform a type of therapy that will allow us to diagnose what effect Miss Xiao Long's, escapade, had on you." She answered in a professional tone. Jaune simply nodded, and before long had transcended out of consciousness.

X_X_X_X

Glynda internally sighed at the question he had asked. She didn't have time to answer it, but she did so anyways, attempting to make it short. She was called in by Ozpin, who was called in by Qrow, to perform therapy on a young man. It made her slightly angry that they couldn't have had a doctor come and attempt to do this.

One thing struck her as odd though. Qrow called Ozpin on very short notice, and it had been for something like this? If this was the case, than this wasn't as 'small' as she thought. It made her wary, and rightfully so, as delving into someone's mind and memories was a task not to take lightly. It involved a level of control as well as will power to even achieve this type of treatment, not to mention strength. A treatment of this level was very hard to achieve, but with an aura manipulation semblance like hers, it was a whole lot easier.

The moment she had answered the question given to her, she had reached into her patients mind with her semblance, causing both her and Jaune to fall into unconsciousness. It would take a while for her to navigate through the labyrinth of memories, but it would be a shorter amount of time in the physical world. However, this was a dream state she could control, meaning she could go and pick a memory like one would a flower. But, of course, something like this had a balanceable property. She could look for the memory she needed, however she would have to play through all the memories that led up to that point. So, it was an easy yet taxing process. Like how you have to read a story in order to understand why it was made.

But something was wrong. She couldn't find the memory she was looking for, but instead she found memories of something, no, _someone_ else. She was just skimming, but she could tell these were not the memories of one Jaune Arc, but rather someone related to him.

Suddenly, a heavy throb of pain traveled through her body, causing her to stumble slightly. The memories she was skimming through disappeared, and she held her head as pain etched across her face. He was shutting her out of his memories, keeping her from seeing where she would start. Even through the pain, she drew two conclusions from this simple action.

One, was that this boy had amazing mental strength and Aura control. He was currently resisting an age old technique combined with a semblance, and was blotting out what she could perceive. It was no small feat, but not that big either. It was still none the less surprising to Glynda however, as she had never dealt with something a kin to this before. Two, was that he actually knew what the procedure was, and what she was currently trying to do.

The blonde woman blinked a few times as light suddenly blinded her vision. A warm breeze that carried the scent of pine forest drifted through the air, caressing her nerves as the light proceeded to deter from brightening. As Glynda took in her surroundings, she realized that she stood atop a small hill that was next to a pine forest, a sky of blue only lightly conquered by clouds. This grasped her attention, and allowed a presence, that she ceased to notice, to approach her.

A gloved hand made itself known on her shoulder, causing Glynda to jump in surprise at the contact. She whirled around to confront the owner of the hand, only to meet eyes of a pale green color.

"Hello, Miss Glynda Goodwitch."

X_X_X_X

Ozpin waited patiently outside with Qrow. The Arcs had left due to Serine fainting after coming to the realization of the situation, as well as what it might mean. Ozpin and Qrow had been silent for the first few moments before Qrow began a conversation.

"So," he turned his attention from the door, "I think the kid isn't lying, even though this hasn't happened before."

"Yes, I believe so as well. The doctors made all particular notes available to me, and I read through them as such." Ozpin conversed to the red eyed hunter.

Qrow nodded, "Lemme guess, Blue eyes turning a Pale Green?"

"Precisely."

"At first that struck me as off as well, Oz. I thought something along the lines of heavy brain damage, but it seems we might be dealing with something else." Qrow stated, quickly swigging the alcohol stored in his coat.

Ozpin fiddled with his cane a bit before returning the conversation, "It seems that this may be a confirmation of Aura Reincarnation."

Qrow gave the old man a weird look, only earning a slight nod from Ozpin before the man continued, "He claims to be Julius Arc. A long dead relative to the Arc family line, and a very prestigious military hero and commander. He was said to have golden hair like the suns' rays, as well as pale green eyes that could pierce your soul. He also was the guar-"

"Guardian of Luthen Vaboe, Leader of Vale. He said that out loud with this high and mighty voice when he first woke up." Qrow interrupted Ozpin, slurring his words ever so slightly.

Ozpin quirked up at that, "Indeed. Not to mention the doctors and Aura specialists were particular with their words when they said his eye's changed their shade of blue to a pale green. I wouldn't be surprised if this was what we are witnessing at this moment."

"Guh," Qrow slurred out, "Whatever. We'll know what we're dealing with here in a moment if Glynda does her thing."

Ozpin turned towards the door again, "So we shall."

X_X_X_X

"M-Mister Arc!" She practically shouted in surprise, eyes widening. Jaune stood in front of her, however was adorned in different clothing. A black leather tail coat with a hood sewn into it sat on his form, brown leather pants accompanied that as well. Metal boots hugged his feet, and armor adorned his shoulders. They were glistening white with gold trimmings, which seemed fresh and clean. On his back there was a metal sheathe of the same color, only for dirty. Scraped and dented, it looked as if it had been used relentlessly and hadn't been taken care of.

"I assure you Glynda, you don't have to call me by formalities." He stated in a composed, friendlier tone. It was as if he knew her on a personal level, by which means she had no idea how he could have, and was talking to an old friend.

"Then, Jaune?"

"No. I am Julius, Julius Arc." He stated firmly, no room for uncertainty within it.

Glynda nodded, "Okay, Julius. What's the date here?"

Julius simply looked at her before turning behind him, his gaze heading elsewhere. Glynda's eyes followed his gaze, and settle upon what looked like an encampment. A flag flew over it, and her eyes knew what they met. It had the design of twin axes crossed over, with wheat circling them both. A flag from The Color War.

"Today is Tuesday, the fourteenth of second summer." Julius stated, his fellow blonde letting out a small gasp of realization.

"But that's the day The Great War started!" She exclaimed. Julius only sighed before he looked back down at her, his towering figure standing for independence and free will.

"I don't understand why you call it 'The Great War' when we call it 'The Color War'," He scratched the back of his head before continuing, "These are my memories I understand, but try to learn from them while we travel through them for a bit longer. You will surely believe who I say to be after, yes?"

X_X_X_X

 **A/N: So this chapter was a tad bit longer than last one, and that will be how I work. Once I get a little more into it, I'll put more into each chapter. I hope around five thousand words are a good medium for you all.**

 **Thanks to tforce, azrielhallowed, Vledgeallmighty, Toy2711, ToxicFreedom, and Nanashi Namae Nashi for following this fanfiction. Yes, I noticed the notifications in the shared email, and you guys are the first six to follow this.**

 **Now, the whole line Jaune/Julius pulled with the date was a little something I decided to put in myself. It's a calendar system, and it's extremely alike to ours. Basically, I divided the twelve months by four, because four seasons, and got this in my head.**

 **December, January, and February are** ** _First, Second,_** **and** ** _Third Winter._**

 **March, April, and May are** ** _First, Second, and Third Spring._**

 **June, July, and August are** ** _First, Second, and Third Summer._**

 **And then September, October, and November are** ** _First, Second, and Third Fall._**

 **I just thought, since Remnant doesn't have any clear calendar system, why not implement my own. Other than that, I'll give you guys another chapter in about a weeks' time, maybe a little over.**

 **-T3nuous_Hai1**


	3. Memories

**A/N:**

 **This is going to be long, just a warning…**

 **So, I was on the site for the ENTIRE time after I updated this story, and was happy to see over four hundred people had read it, seven people follow it, three people favorite it, and two people posted reviews. All in less than five hours after updating.**

 **The next day however? I saw twenty seven followers, sixteen favorites, three reviews, and eight hundred and seventy six reads. All I can say is…WOW!**

 **And there's more now! *Inhuman gurgling***

 **That much in not even a day after updating the second chapter?! You guys are awesome! This gave me a whole new volume of drive to write more – this gave me more motivation! I didn't ask for this, but this is DEFINITELY welcomed! I'm not the best writer – not even close – and the attention you've given to this story only two chapters in is extraordinary.**

 **Now, you were all reading last chapter, and three reviews had mentioned of a pretty cool concept that I should clear up on, as well as another detail to talk about real quick:**

 **Body Fight: the idea of Jaune and Julius fighting over the same body would be nice, however that probably won't happen. It sounds interesting, honestly it does, it's just the mechanics that go into writing something like that are little too big for me at the moment, not to mention I already kind of put that one out of the way. I had thought about doing that in this Fanfiction, as it would add a new spectrum of conflict, but realized that would be a little much. I was thinking that it would be implemented in a more subtle way – so that way it's still partially present, just not a heavy arc in the story. Maybe in a different Fanfiction?**

 **Jaune's Parent's: This was mentioned by Jaune Black Smudge (Thank you by the way), and it mentioned the reaction to what Yang did to Jaune. Her whole "escapade" did give this a head start after all. That part is not going to be left out, and for two reasons. One being that their reaction is a big deal with their character, as they are OC's taking the place of some unknown cannon characters, same with Fenrir and Serine. They aren't completely plot sensitive, but this interaction is a BIG deal with character carving. And two is because it has an effect on Yang's character somewhat. I tried to equal out the amount of interactivity between the Arc family and the…Xiao Rose Long? Family, only to fail miserably and force them out of the scene in some manner of normality. I even did it with Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang! Simply because I had no idea on how to make them converse. The reason they didn't jump on Yang though is because of a state of shock, I guess. Even if you don't look like you're going through shock, you still CAN be going through it. Either way, they lacked that interaction last chapter, and I seek to adjust that.**

 **Also, this is what I call the "Memory Arc". This is the point where Glynda and Jaune/Julius go through his memories, so this'll be a couple chapters.**

 **This was a long Authors Note, and as you can see I'm trying to get a style kind of going here, so bear with me.**

 **And so, without further a due, here is the next chapter!**

 **X_X_X_X**

"You want to know what I don't understand." Ozpin broke the silence outside of the room, sipping the coffee cup that appeared from somewhere. He hummed lightly at the flavor of it, taking his dose of the heavily caffeinated drink.

"What?" Qrow slurred out, alcohol swinging lazily in the bottle that was present in his hand. He let out a small 'hic' as he stopped to swig it again.

"Why you couldn't have used your semblance instead of having Glynda come all the way down here?"

"Because, Glynda's concept is a lot more *Hic* calm and caring. Mine would probably hurt his head a *Hic* lot." Ozpin slightly nodded at the reply before something caught his attention. Watching intently, he observed as the two auras in the room began to shimmer slightly, a sign that the telepathic therapy was working.

Telepathic therapy has been around since just before The Great War, and was even used during that time period. The way it worked was simple, yet was risk for the person performing it. It was when the caster, as they were named during the war, used an electric dust crystal as a conduit for their aura. This allowed them to connect to the patients' soul, giving them the ability to sift through memories and manipulate minds. There was even a theory that if the caster was strong enough, they consume the aura of another, gaining that persons memories and adding onto their aura reserves – they ate the soul of the one they used it on. Of course, that was never tested, and soon forgotten about.

The reason it was so dangerous was because of how fast it depleted the casters aura. There were cases of caster's dying because they couldn't be fast enough. Since the aura of the caster and patient become conjoined, the caster usually focuses their aura on whatever they proceed to do in the patients mind. This leave their aura vulnerable. The aura of the patient thinks of this as an attack, and proceeds to defend itself by consuming the presence it senses. This was one key element of the theory for aura consumption by the caster – it was how it developed in the first place, because of the patients' aura consuming the casters. The Great War had a high death count, and didn't just have soldier fighting. There were plenty of healers in the field, who would heal the body, mind, and soul, all in an attempt to lower the body count.

Ozpin sighed. The thought of waiting was one he didn't want to entertain, however he found himself doing so. When he had arrived, he had expected to see Miss Xiao Long still being chewed out by the Arc family, only to find out that they hadn't even looked at her the entire time. A sinking feeling presented itself, and the different paths they might take in disciplining Miss Xiao Long took over his thoughts, as they waited for the diagnosis.

X_X_X_X

"These are my memories I understand, but try to learn from them while we travel through them for a bit longer. You will surely believe who I say to be after, yes?"

Julius began to walk towards the small encampment, the clinking of his pauldrons slowly dissipating the farther he walked. Glynda stood there in awe, only to regain herself and follow in the Arc's footsteps.

It was surprising to see how calm and kind Julius was being, despite the amount of stubborn pride he held when they were present in the hospital room. Not to mention how he talked to her. It sounded as if every word held a friendly tone, something of a new understanding of his current situation. He still walked straight, head held up and delivered an atmosphere of pride.

She felt like a student again for some odd reason. It was probably because he was years older than her, and had some form of wisdom? Or maybe it was because they were approaching a subject that was something he participated in, while she learned it in her school days and was not there to witness it.

When Glynda caught up to him a question presented itself to her. Why were they heading over towards the encampment in the first place? This was proof enough to her, yet she couldn't fathom any other reason besides curiosity and longing. In her case it was curiosity that drove her to follow Julius, but he seemed to linger in this memory, not advance to the next turning point in his life. As if he wanted to see what started him off on his life in the first place.

"Do you know what happened after you died?" She finally asked, never being so curious about something before. It was strange, she didn't understand her curiosity, but welcomed it none the less.

"Best not to talk about it. After all, I would like to know how I came back." That was the only thing he said, but Glynda had no idea how to respond. So, silence encompassed them the rest of the hike. Nothing but the slight warm breeze made a noise. Soon enough, the sound of voices began to grow, becoming slightly louder with each step.

When they finally arrived, he seemed to tense up. Walking through the small entrance into the tent was invigorating, despite it being a vision of the past. People adorned with armor of diverse sizes and colors paraded around the encampment, whilst forgers made weapons of variety that could span over a hundred men. They seemed to be hard at work, however they also looked to be enjoying the work load. Commanders sat at a table, planning ahead of time for what was to come. Everyone seemed ready for the coming storm, most of which seemed to be welcoming it with open arms.

Suddenly, a horn made its presence known through the camp, interrupting everyone and their activities. Soldier clattered their gear, putting it on in record speed and grabbing their weapons. Everyone rushed out of the encampment, passing through Glynda and Julius. No one flinched or took note of them, they were nonexistent.

"What is happening?" the question was asked, syncing with the murmurs and other questions as they stood in place. Waiting. What for, they seemed unsure of, but they were prepared.

"Who did it?!" the question rang out, practically overflowing with the tone of authority. Silence was what it was met with, and the voice soon showed themselves physically.

He was tall, broad in the shoulders and well-toned. He was around five feet and four inches in height, and carried with him a large weapon. It looked like a blunderbuss, only the blades of an axe sat on the muzzle of the gun. The stock branched out like a handle, but still fulfilled its duty as a stock. Brown pointed boots covered his feet, and black combat pants met with a red coat. Brown hair was cut short, and he seemed to have recently shaved as short stubble was growing just under his nose.

"Again, I will ask. Who, did it?!" still, silence was all that responded. A faint snicker could be heard coming from the back, and that was all that was needed. The man stomped over towards the noise, only to be met with a man taller than himself.

He wore a black short sleeved top, followed up with a hood that covered his face. The top itself seemed to be made of a thin material, but fit still. Blue jeans that were made with a thinner than normal fabric met boots made of metal, white and gold glistening in the sunlight granted by the sky. Pauldrons covered his shoulders, not heavy but not light either, and they also shone a brilliant white with golden borders. A chest piece of the same colors adorned his torso, a satchel lying across his chest and hanging by his side. He had no weapon, but a gloved hand stayed at his side as he chuckled into the other.

"Arc! What do find so humorous?" the burly man stood straight in front of the past arc ahead of him. It was actually a little funny, as he was shorter than that whom he was addressing.

"I was testing the horn, Port."

X_X_X_X

" **So would you please explain yourselves?** " The words of two frustrated parents synced together, earning a wince from both Yang and Taiyang. When the Arc's had seemingly brushed aside Yang's throttling, he had expected them to forget honestly. She had learned her lesson, dealt with the guilt. But, they came back to the house just a few hours later. Anger wasn't the right term, but that was as close to a description that was currently achievable, and he didn't think much of it if they were here for Yang. Keyword being if.

He didn't expect to also be yelled at.

"W-what do you mean? Yang is the one you should be yelling at!" 'Way to go, Taiyang, throwing your daughter under the bus. How mature.'

Keith spoke up, "Both of you are at fault. Yang for two things-"

"-One is going to a bar underage-" Miranda broke into the sentence, Keith not paying it any mind.

"-and two is putting our son in the hospital." Yang looked down in guilt and shame at the mention of the young Arc boy before glaring daggers at her dad. What the hell had he done to deserve this?

"And you, Taiyang, are in trouble for letting your daughter adventure off like that!" Keith continued his strand of speech. Taiyang stared at the blonde Arc father, eyes flat in disbelief.

"Really? You're going to come in and tell me how to parent?" the words he chose were ones he chose wisely, as saying anything else would have landed him in trouble even more so than now, as unnecessary as it was.

"Dad, you do need some help with parenting." Yang butted in, earning a small glare from her father. He turned back to the other two parents, unsure of what to say.

"I let her go out, she _said_ she was going out with some friends. I didn't expect her to go to a bar even though she _knows_ not to." He stretched out some words to put emphasis on them, aiming them more at Yang than the Arc's in front of him.

Miranda went quick mother bear on Tai, "You should prepare for anything, and teenagers are ragging with Hormones. You don't know what they'll do!"

"For some reason, I find that heavily twisted" The blonde brawler's words went unnoticed.

"I don't need to listen to your advice about parenting. Besides, wasn't your son at that bar as well?" that his a soft spot, he knew. They had been addressing Yang's faults in the situation, not their own sons.

"S-still!" Miranda backed down slightly, motherly instincts dying down at the mention of their son at the bar.

"He will be punished later on. The collateral damage that was caused by your daughter injured him, and she needs to understand the weight of her actions." Keith drove the conversation on track once more. Taiyang rolled his eyes before responding.

"And she will, trust me. I'm fine if you want to chew her out for what she's done. But my parenting had no control of this."

"Dad, that's you being lazy there, isn't it?" An input from Yang appeared again!

"Shush!" Taiyang pressed a finger to his daughters' lips, earning an 'eep!' of surprise.

"Taiyang Xiao Long," Keith's voice boomed now, almost echoing throughout patch, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The blonde hunter looked at the man, giving him a sigh before leaning against the door, "Yeah, yeah, I'll punish my daughter."

"And?"

"And, I will make sure something like this doesn't repeat in the far or near future." He puffed out like a child, making a quick face at Yang.

'This is all her fault.'

X_X_X_X

"Peter?!" Glynda exclaimed in question. Not once did Peter ever mention being a part of the conflict, nor did it dare show itself to the blonde woman.

"No, that there is Bernard Port. He was known as 'The Bear' during battle. An excellent warrior, he was," Julius stated before smiling slightly, "A fat oaf as well, never lived down the nickname either, despite the hate he showed it."

They turned their attention back towards the two arguing bodies. The blonde man towered above 'The Bear', a smile that screamed guilty present on his face. Bernard fumed, his face only becoming even redder than before in anger.

"There is no need for such a thing! You're like the boy who cried 'Ursa!' when there were none! How unbelievably stupid can you be?!" the man shouted out, some of the crowd wincing. His voice was hard, but he seemed to be running out of air. Julius looked about ready to make a remark before he stopped himself, his eye's leaving Port's.

"Are you even listening to me, you damn pixie?! You can't just-"

"Silence, Bear!" Julius whispered loudly, prompting the man to halt his voice. Only known to Bernard, Julius's pupils dilated, shrinking to a small size. They seemed to glaze over, his body frozen in place for moments. Soon, he shook himself from trance, hand moved to hover over his sword hilt. Port seemed to follow, slowly reaching for the blunderbuss axe on his waist. Glynda did not seem to understand what was about to happen, but the Julius next to her knew all too well what was about to take place.

The slight whisper of wind licked at the ears of all, words forming almost from nothing, "They have decided."

At that moment, Julius moved speedily towards the horn once more, blowing into it as hard as they could. However, everyone was ready. Everyone knew it was real this time. The enemy had decided to achieve their ideals with conflict. And so it began.

The battle at Cattle Hill.

 **X_X_X_X**

 **Okay. I'm going to try going for around seven thousand words next chapter, instead of the three thousand this one. I kind of procrastinated, and that cut this short. But, I'll make up for it next chapter!**

 **I'm going to update every month, or at least try to stay close to that schedule. It would give me time for getting in longer chapters, as well as just thinking about the story in general. The rest of "Memory Arc" will probably end next chapter with it ranging between ten thousand and two thousand words, a little short i know. Though, Chapters after that will – from what I can do with my hands – be around fifteen thousand words. At least, that's the idea.**

 **Again, thanks for the support! Only two chapters in, and this is the third! Expect the next one in January!**


	4. Concession

The white soldiers of Mistral and Mantel were descending on them in large amounts of numbers. The soldiers of the encampment said not a word as they retaliated in force, Julius and Bernard being the first to set soul free from body with their blade and gun.

Glynda was amazed. Everyone else in the battle seemed to gray out, leaving only Julius to be colored in the memory. She watched as he kept his blade sheathed, but refused to remove his hand from the hilt. Sprinting through the battalion, he activated his sheath, allowing it to turn into its shielded form. Blocking blades that threatened to flay his back, he finally unsheathed the blade. Hungrily, his blade seemed to cut into its foes, as red stained its metal. Swinging it in a manner that would seem uncoordinated, he expertly dispatched of several soldiers, their life blood leaking from their flesh. Only when he got over the hill did Julius falter. More than he had predicted had come, and they were led by a notorious woman. Quickly deciding between approach and retreat, the blonde soldier decided on the latter, whilst blocking a scythe that had swung his way. Slicing open the stomach of the one who had attempted such a deed, he immediately fell back.

The blonde warrior found himself back to back with Bernard, "They are led by one of them!"

Bernard stopped fighting, either confident or arrogant enough to take his attention away from battle, "Schnee?!"

When those words were spoken, the soldier that was fighting revealed a projectile weapon and fired, only for it to be blocked by a gold and pale shield. At the same time, another tried to swipe at Arc, only to be blocked by the infamous Crocea Mors blade. It amazed her at how well Julius was fighting, predicting his enemies every move. Like he could see where the next strike would be. And then suddenly, the rest of the enemy moved over

Gone was the silence that was encompassing Cattle Hill, as opposing soldiers of pure white conquered the surrounding hillsides. Weapons ranged from armored gauntlets to guns with dust rounds. Projectiles of all shapes and sizes polluted the air, as diversity clashed with closed minded belief. One color stood out amongst all others though. Red. The battle was gruesome, men and women being killed mercilessly by those of the 'Purest Alliance'. Faunus were mutilated in the same manner, the equality they were seeking even then was in the way of death, as no one had died in the same, yet different manner. She had heard stories, they even had pictures from that time period. But this was something else entirely different than all of those words.

What caught Glynda's attention were the eyes of the young Julius. They were focused on the enemy, but they would also seem to look elsewhere, even whilst fighting. They always seemed to meet where an attack would be only moments later. There was no lag in his attacks. No thought. It looked as if it were on pure instinct, skill even. And if that was the case, then he must be very skilled if he needn't hesitate for a moment just to think about an attack. It was probably also the fact that every strike was to either block or kill. No energy expended uselessly through ducks and weaves, or a power swing that would miss its target. Every movement was toward a common goal, kill the opposition.

Julius blocked a blade with his hilt before impaling the assailant with his blade. When he tore the blade out of the carcass - it dyed in the lifeblood of the enemy - his left hand swung back to his sheathe. Grabbing the hunk of metal, he proceeded to swing it to his left, where an opposing soldier jumped at him, knocking him aside. Said sheathe then expanded, allowing it to become a shield with dual golden crests engraved into it. Swinging his blade one hundred and eighty degree's horizontally, he felt it meet resistance as it cut through two others. The blonde knight went into a low crouch, the sound of a blade cutting air hardly evident over the chorus of battle. Using the force of his sudden crouch, he sprung up above the sea of soldiers, before landing atop one's shoulders'. Using his feet, Julius twisted to his left, snapping his neck in the process. He brought up his shield and bashed an approaching enemy to knock him off balance, only to then stab him through the throat. A gurgling noise fell upon the Arc's ears, causing him to click his tongue in mockery.

"So, you were present here, you traitorous swine!" a shout across the battlefield made young Julius's eyes widen. The man knew she was the one leading the charge, he just did not wish to fight against _her_. However, the way she spoke of him held no respect, as if he were some insect on the ground. He was not one of those.

"And so I am! What else did you expect?" the blonde exclaimed, voice dripping with malice. It offended him so that she would treat him as a lesser. He thought he had earned her respect back at the villa, but it seems he was still blind back then. He took his shield arm and swung to his left, the pointed bottom of the shield slashing open the throat of an attacker. The body fell back as the Arc began to strut towards the woman adorned in white.

"I thought Kaizel would be the one to end you, but it seems I have been given the honor! I, Aleana Schnee, shall bring about your end Julius Arc!"

X_X_X_X

As darkness stood silent over Remnant, a Dust shop stood dormant and patient, awaiting its next customer. A man stood behind the counter, casting careful glances towards the back of the shop where a red cloaked girl stood, reading an issue of _'Weapon's Weekly'_. He was only keeping tabs on her, as too many people have come into his store in an attempt to shoplift or steal. His thoughts were dragged elsewhere as the bell over the door chimed, tearing his gaze from the girl and placing it on his new customers. About to give his welcome, he was interrupted instead.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open _this_ late?" a man in a bowler hat and fancy white tail coat asked, arms crossed over his chest. Not a moment later, one of the men that had accompanied him pulled out a pistol, the red and grey weapon pressed against the man's forehead.

"P-please, just take my lien and lea-"

The orange haired bowler shushed him, "Calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust."

The last bit of the sentence was directed towards the company he had with him, all of whom brought out storage vials and boxes. The gun was still held to the store keeper's head, only one thought present in his head.

 _"Definitely too many…'_

X_X_X_X

Qrow checked the time. It was late, and only ten minutes had passed since they were evicted from the room. Ten minutes that actually felt like hours. Countless hours.

"Huh, well this is certainly a surprise." Ozpin perked up, catching Qrow's attention. The headmaster was on his scroll, watching something with interest. Looking over his shoulder, the uncle proceeded to go slack jawed at the display. On one of Ozpin's city cameras, his niece could be seen fighting off a group of thugs outside of a dustshop.

"I think I might have to bring Glynda out early." Ozpin mumbled, sipping some of his coffee. Qrow didn't make any sort of movement, and when he did, it was in direction of the door.

"Qrow, do not go after your niece."

The hunter turned, "You expect me not to?"

"It's just," Ozpin paused in though before continuing, "I would have asked you to go out and deal with it, but then I remembered you had a mission to uphold. One of _dire_ importance."

"Shit, that's right." The uncle whispered. Ozpin nodded slightly before turning his attention back to his scroll.

"If you leave, I expect you to go back to your duty, not to go babysit. I will have Glynda deal with it here in a bit. I actually have something to discuss with Miss Rose, so this will make it easier."

The man grunted before heading out the door, "I'll be in touch." Ozpin nodded before narrowing his eyes, making sure that he recorded this scene unfolding on camera.

X_X_X_X

Julius rolled to the side as a rapier implanted itself where his head once was. Quickly pushing off the ground, he swung his sword towards the Schnee. However, this time it did not connect with flesh, but steel. Landing, he brought up his shield just in time as a pointed blade punished his protection, pushing him back in the battle. While on the defensive, he quickly kicked behind him, connecting with an ambushing soldier. This didn't hinder him, as the relentless stabs ceased on his shield. Bashing forward with his shield, he felt it hit air before pivoting on his left heel. Bringing up his sword, he managed to block the attack of a nearly invisible blade. Eyes widened as he brought his shield up, parrying the attack and launching it to the left.

The battle stopped momentarily as the assailant paused to speak, "My, you have certainly achieved a higher level of proficiency with that semblance of yours. You might actually be someone worth my time!"

Julius snarled at the comment, launching forward in an upward strike. The Schnee leaned to the right, dodging the blade as it whistled by her ear. Pushing her rapier forward in a stab, it was blocked by the shield of her enemy, only to quickly redirect it. The woman smiled as she felt her weapon puncture metal, it becoming a wicked grin as she pushed harder and puncturing flesh. A grunt of pain was elicited from the Arc, causing her to push it deeper, life blood flowing faster from the wound. Julius jumped back, releasing his shoulder from the blade. Attempting to raise his sword arm, he again grunted in pain, the movement only making blood loss more rapid.

"You have lost, turncoat! This is as clear as polished dust!" She stepped forward slowly, taunting him with every movement, "Your forces, decimated. Your territory, ours. This war will be effortless! For us, that is."

"No, I refuse to go silently, into the dark." Young Julius stated with labored breath, backing up a step every time she stepped. Her white hair made his eyes hurt, and her cerulean eyes bore into his soul. Sweat dripped down his face as fatigue began to settle in. The fighting had yet to cease, but it was as apparent as she had made it out to be. They were losing.

"I believe you will-"

" **I refuse!** " the Arc shouted, face contorted in anger and hate.

"I will tower over you, as you are but an obstacle to me! Something for me, to surpass! I refuse to go into the dark, because that reality, is nonexistent to me!" Julius took a breath after his yelling, waiting for the reaction. He smirked knowingly a few moments before the white haired woman frowned, a growl becoming present even over the noise of battle. Another soldier attempted to ambush Arc, but fell due to the pointed tip of the shield implanting itself in their throat.

"Independence, art, the expression of our souls! Things that you wish to see, washed away!"

"And what of the lives you have taken," Alena hissed out, anger present in her voice, "if what you say is true, then this must be your painting! Your legacy! The strong take from the weak!"

"That is true. It is why I, am here," he coughed a few times before letting go of his sword arm, "For I am strong! _We_ are strong! I joined this fight for only one such purpose, and I have been waiting to do so since I was taken as a child!"

The Schnee seethed, "And what might that be!"

"To take from the weak!"

Glynda was shocked to see the scene play out. Oobleck would die for this. She thought it bizarre that she could witness this. It rewrote history slightly, in fact. As the battle continued to transpire, the Schnee with a lead over the Arc, the memory began to waver. Everything began to blot out, to crumble and disperse. Soon enough, it dissipated into nothingness, leaving her and Julius alone in a black void.

"What has happened?" He asked, trying to hide the worry from his voice.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose, an idea behind the events that had just transpired, "We're going to wake up now."

"Ah, I see. However, do you believe me to be who I say now?" the question hung in the air, and Glynda was about to answer. Only to be cut off as she awoke in the hospital room, Ozpin standing above her with his cup of coffee.

"Good, you're awake. I need you up, now."

"And why is that, Ozpin?" she asked, stern expression making its way back to her features.

Ozpin looked at her as she stood from her seat. He sipped his coffee before setting the cup down, "There is an emergency that demands your attention immediately."

"Then I shall go along as well." A voice interrupted the other two. They looked over to see the Julius, who was standing at the foot of the hospital bed.

"I would like to know the location of Jaune Arc's equipment." His voice was stern and slightly commanding. Ozpin smirked lightly, glancing at Glynda before looking back at the Arc.

"It's right behind me. If you wish to accompany Miss Goodwitch, then you may. I would like you to make haste however."

Both Glynda and Julius nodded, "Of course."

X_X_X_X

Ruby rose had quickly knocked the men unconscious, standing only meters away from the notorious Roman Torchwick. Her eyes narrowed as he dropped his cigar, smashing it with his cane.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were," He mumbled before looking up at her, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as much as I'd love to stick around-"

He brought up his cane, pointing it in her direction, "-I believe this is where we part ways."

A cross-hair made itself known as it flipped up from his cane, only to be soon forgotten about when the man fired from it. A missile was sent spiraling towards her, and she made a defensive block motion. Only to decide last minute to jump straight up. As the explosion rocked the ground, she came falling back down to Remnant, bracing herself. Regaining her senses and looking around, she spotted the criminal climbing up a ladder on the side of a building. He seemed rushed, and she looked towards the shop keeper who had stumbled out from his store.

"You okay if I go after him?" the scythe wielder asked, earning a hum of approval from the man. She proceeded to use her semblance to speed over to the ladder. Ruby turned her gun scythe down, and used the powerful shot to launch up the side of the building.

Landing, she saw Roman standing at the edge of the building, "Hey!"

He didn't look at her, but spoke in a low voice, "Persistent..."

A low humming sound whirled from below as a bullhead appeared, shining its spot light on the little rose. The side door opened, allowing Roman to climb into the ship. He turned towards Ruby, holding a red object in his hand as he did so.

"End of the line, Red!" he stated certainty evident in his voice. Tossing the red crystal, it landed at Ruby's feet and took her attention with it. As he rose his weapon to shoot at her feet, he was interrupted by a noise behind him.

"What-" not getting to finish his sentence, Roman was ejected from the aircraft. A man was present where the criminal once stood, a black hood covered his features. White armor was adorned on his chest and shoulders, and soon enough things clicked into place.

"Jaune?! Is that you?" Ruby asked incredulously, pale green eyes peering through her soul.

"For the last time, my name is-" he began before being interrupted by another.

"Mister Arc, must I it say again, apprehend the criminal!" the woman, named Glynda if she remembered properly, appeared in front of her, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. She seemed ever so slightly out of breath, as if she had to run extremely fast to get here. Jaune groaned lightly before jumping down from the bullhead, and forgetting about the driver. Said vehicle decided it a good idea to make a break for it, and was noticed by Jaune the moment its engines began to rotate. Attempting to jump back into the bullhead, the blonde falling short of the hull. Before he left the edge of the building he reached his hand out towards Ruby while holding a straight face. Using her semblance, the red haired girl proceeded to speed over to the edge of the building, implanting her scythe into the building before grabbing his hand. Hanging there on the side of the building, Ruby holding tightly onto Jaune's hand, she decided to break the ice.

"H-heh, so, um, how's it hangin?"

X_X_X_X

 **So, with this chapter, the memory Arc is heading on its journey towards its end! Around three thousand words once more! I'm continuously trying to go above that amount, however, it is like going off a diet you've had for years!**

 **We are coming up to the end of chapter one for volume one in this story. I'm going to try adding more variety towards Julius and his memory surfing, which will happen a bit in these coming chapters. I'll try and go higher with the word count as well. this was a little rushed towards the end, i understand, and i might reread through it and apply changes where needed, or just rewrite the whole chapter in general. I'll read a bit more to get a grasp of unconventional writing. Coeur Al'Aran always finds a way to give me either an idea for a chapter or another story, which I have lots of by the way. Would you guys like a list of my ideas that you could adopt? I would be glad to do it!**

 **Other than that, happy new year! 2016 is coming to a close, and 2017 is just around the corner! RWBY volume four is GREAT! Loving the story, as always! RoosterTeeth is doing great! See you guys later!**


End file.
